


Control

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Armie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pain Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie had always loved being the dominant one, both in public and in private, but there was something so arousing about his usually shy young lover taking control and bossing him around.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> For Emmatheslayer, I can't thank you enough for all of your support on every single one of my Charmie fics. I hope you enjoy this smutty fic for your Top!Timmy request.  
> Peace and love.

Everyone adored Timmy. There was just something about how shy and pure the young brunette was that made him appeal to everyone. No one knew this better than Armie Hammer, but he was also aware of what Timmy was like behind closed doors. Armie had been driving him crazy all day, those tracksuits just looked so good on him. Timmy couldn’t wait until they got back to the hotel room and he could rip that tracksuit off his lover.

It amazed Armie that Timmy could be so shy and quiet during all these interviews, saying the bare minimum and depending on the older male when talking about the film.

When the interviews were over for the day, Timmy leaned over to his lover and whispered in his ear. “Meet me in our hotel room. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t remember your name.” Armie was instantly hard, grateful for his tracksuit that was hiding his raging erection. Timmy then headed straight to their hotel room, meaning that Armie had to wait a while before leaving to avoid raising suspicion. When he finally did get away, Armie’s body was thrumming with anticipation over what would occur when he entered their room.

Upon entering the room, Armie was ordered to strip before he could even see his young lover. After removing his tracksuit and t-shirt, Armie wandered further into the room and found Timmy sitting bolt upright in the chair beside the bed, still fully clothed. “Going commando? I’ll have to punish you for that.” Timmy smiled. Armie didn’t say anything, knowing that Timmy would only make the punishment worse if he said anything. “Get on the bed. On all fours. No talking unless I ask you a question. No touching yourself. And you can’t cum until I let you.” Timmy stated. Armie nodded his consent, he’d always loved being the dominant one but there was something so arousing about his usually shy young lover taking control and bossing his around.

Armie had situated himself on their bed, on his hands and knees as Timmy had instructed. As soon as he was in position, he felt Timmy get onto the bed behind him and spread his cheeks before rubbing his tongue against Armie’s entrance. Armie bit back a moan, knowing Timmy liked to see how far he could push Armie before he disobeyed. Armie wasn’t going to manage for long, especially not once Timmy pushed a long pianist finger inside Armie, joining his tongue. “Oh, fuck.” Armie groaned, causing Timmy to withdraw both his tongue and finger.

“Who said you could talk?” Timmy demanded, knowing that Armie wanted to be spanked.

“No one.” Armie replied.

“So, why did you?” Timmy asked, Armie didn’t respond. Timmy smacked his ass. Once. “Why did you?”

“Because it felt so good.”

“Let’s try again, shall we?” Timmy suggested. Armie knew that this particular question was rhetorical so remained silent.

Armie nearly jumped out of his skin when Timmy spanked him again. To his surprise, the older man managed to bite back his cry. The next four smacks landed in quick succession, in the same place, causing Armie to cry out again. Timmy decided to take pity on the older man, partly because he just wanted to fuck Armie already.

Timmy spent some time preparing Armie, but not a lot. Armie had lots of kinks, one of which was pain. Timmy didn’t like to indulge him in it that often, but he was impatient and wanted to be inside Armie already. Timmy pushed in without warning, not stopping to allow Armie time to adjust until he was balls deep inside the older man. As soon as Armie told him to move, Timmy did. They both cried out as Timmy thrusted with abandon, hitting Armie’s prostate on every other thrust, causing Armie to collapse forwards on the bed, his ass still in the air. “Are you close?” Timmy asked.

“Yes.” Armie groaned.

“Cum for me then.”

In no time at all, Armie was climaxing, clenching tightly around Timmy. This pulled Timmy’s orgasm from him. Timmy pulled out of Armie and curled up in his arms, they lay there in comfortable silence, just basking in their afterglow.


End file.
